


Eparavur(Devour)

by StopDroppingBabyYoda



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of a Mandalorian, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, This is gonna be dirty as hell, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, lord forgive me, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopDroppingBabyYoda/pseuds/StopDroppingBabyYoda
Summary: Din and Paz go to town on you.That's it. That's the plot.--“You gonna just stand there or you wanna help?” Paz asks him, rubbing his hand lightly against you before cupping and giving you a squeeze. You whimper, opening your glassy eyes and practically begging Din with them.“I...” his voice is ten-times deeper than before and it makes you twitch. “I'd like to help.”Thank gods for that, you think, as your body fills with excitement. You'd done a lot of kinky shit with Paz, but this?...this would be right at the top. And you were going to love it.“Then get the fuck over here so we can start wrecking our girl,” Paz growls.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Female Character, Paz Vizla/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader/Paz Vizla
Comments: 23
Kudos: 578





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that:
> 
> 1\. I'm aware no one has said Din's name since he was a child but I didn't want to keep referring to him as Mando considering we know Paz's name. Also, I find it hard to believe no one in his clan has said his name? What the heck did they call him? confused.com. Anyway, let's just pretend for smuts sake :). 
> 
> 2\. I don't really know fuck all about Paz (then again, don't suppose any of us do?) and I didn't bother to go back and watch the scenes he *was* in, because I'm lazy. So I just kind of winged it/wrote him so he fit into the plot. So he's probably OOC, but oh well. 
> 
> 3\. I don't know the rules when it comes to becoming a Mandalorian, and I honestly haven't thought that far into the Readers-story if she's going to become one or not(ya'll can decide on that) so I'm just making it up as I go along. So yeah. Don't think too much about the little details and just enjoy the porn, mkay? :P
> 
> anddd 4. This was probably one of the filthiest things I've ever written, ngl. And it was long asf, which is why I've split it into 2 chapters. I'll edit the rest when I find some time.

You weren't a Mandalorian. 

You were taken in by Paz a year ago as a foundling, despite being in your twenties. But you were alone, parent-less, and spunky. Paz had decided almost immediately to keep you, after you'd attempted to steal his knife and stab him with it.

You'd failed, obviously. But he'd found it endearing that you'd tried, anyway.

He helped train you whenever he was around. Spent most of time with you when he stayed at the covert. According to a few of the others, he'd never been one to hang around until you came. Because of you, he didn't mind staying longer than necessary until the itch to leave became too much. 

The sex probably helped in that decision, if you were being honest.

You'd had partners in the past but _none_ of them made you feel the things he did. It's like he knew you inside out; calculated every touch, knowing what response you'd give him in return. He paid such close attention to you. Every whimper and twitch. It got him off – getting _you_ off.

Some nights it was just like that; he'd spend hours between your legs, making you cum over and over, trying to beat his personal best (7. It was 7). He only wanted to please you; didn't matter if he got off or not. 

Not like you'd say _no_ to that kind of treatment, eh?

Currently, you were in the training area. A large room without windows, lit by a low-light chandelier; stone floors covered by a large, foam rug. There was weapons mounted on the wall – too many different kinds to name. And armour, although it was mostly for decoration. On the main wall was a Mythosaur skull.

It was warm in general in the covert. Training _(with Paz in particular)_ made it ten-times hotter. 

The bigger man didn't go easy on you. Knew you liked being thrown around; hurt. Told you once he liked how pliant you'd get as your training progressed. Like his touch, no matter the context, made you _melt_ for him. 

And he was right. You _loved_ it. 

You whimper as your back lands against the floor. You'd been going at it a good half-hour now(fighting, not fucking _...yet),_ and your underwear was _soaked._

Like so many times before, he was on you. Arms either side of your head, his knee between your thighs, pressing against your pussy. He knew how this ended. Just like you did. 

“Baby girl's extra riled up today, huh?” he says teasingly. “And I haven't even touched your favourite places.”

You huff at him, blowing away a piece of wet hair from your eyes. He was messing with you. _Always_ messing with you. You don't respond verbally, knowing he would draw it out longer as punishment. _The little shit._

His helmet tilts in a way that lets you know _exactly_ where his gaze is. He hums, happily. “Would you look at that,” he says, almost in awe. As if it's the first time. _Games_. He loves playing games. “I can see how hard your little nipples are, baby. Want Daddy to play with 'em?”

You rock yourself against the beskar on his thigh. Pleasure shoots through you and you know it won't take long for you to cum. It never did, not with him.

“Please Daddy Paz,” you beg, because you know that's what he wanted. Fuck, you wanted it too. “You-you always make me feel so overwhelmed. I-I can't handle it.”

He hums again, pleased by your response. He may like to play games, but you knew how to play _him_. “Good little girl,” he praises, moving his right hand off the matt to your shoulder, your collar bone, and then down between your breasts, fingers spread wide enough to purposely brush against both your nubs. “Such pretty noises, sweetheart.”

His praise fills you with warmth. You used to be embarrassed by how loud you could be; spent most of your time biting into pillows or shoulders with past lovers. But Paz wouldn't stand for that. He wrung them from you and forced you to love it. 

Your eyes close as his hand slides up your shirt and bra. He palms you; your sensitive nub draws lines on his hand as he lightly moves it over you, teasing you, as usual. He does that for a while, all whilst you're pressing desperately against his thigh. Riding him. Getting close.

“I'm gonna cum, Daddy,” you warn him with a squeak. “C-can I?” your clit gets the perfect amount of friction when he presses himself into you; helping you along. 

“Yes, baby. But want you to look at me, okay? Wanna watch your _eyes._ ”

You sob out a moan, your face scrunching in pleasure as it hits you; Paz thumbs your nipple as you cum, keeping the perfect pressure with his thigh as you rub yourself against it. You manage to keep your eyes from closing, although they do start to water. Once it finishes, you slump back against the matt, panting.

“Not a bad start,” he states, removing his hand from your breast and dragging it to your pants, where he hooks one finger into the front and pulls, exposing you to the air and his hungry gaze. “ _Oh, baby_ , look at the _mess_ you've made.”

He sounds way too pleased. You'd roll your eyes, but you were going to be good today, because you wanted your orgasms _now_ , _damnit,_ and showing attitude would only draw this out. 

“You know, I'm feeling, uh, a little hungry,” he says casually and your insides clench because _you know_ where he's going with this. “Fancy something _real_ sweet, and pink, and a little sticky. Any idea where I could get something like that?”

“I might,” you say, feigning shyness. 

“Yeah,” he says softly, sitting back on the heels of his feet and tugging down your pants to your thighs. Just enough space so he could get to your pussy without exposing you completely. Because, whilst most of the others knew not to disturb the training room whilst you and Paz were in it, some just didn't learn. “Me too.”

He traces your soaking lips with his knuckles before lightly pinching your swollen flesh together; the pressure of his fingers pressing your lips together and trapping your clit between them has your hips arching off of the floor. 

Paz chuckles, quietly. 

“Greedy,” he comments, before ducking his helmet between your thighs and underneath your pants which slide down to your knees. Your covered legs rest on his back as he gets settled. “Help me get to you, baby girl.”

You breathe out shakily and reach down. This part always made you nervous, but Paz loved risks. Even if it could cost him everything. Your fingers grip his helmet and you slowly pull it up enough to expose his mouth, which is already hidden from your view by your pussy, and you keep his helmet there, covering his face from his nose up.

_“Doesn't that make your pretty little knees shake? Knowing I'd risk my place in the clan, just so I can taste your sweet cunt?”_ Is what he'd said to you the first time he went down on you, and it stuck with you even now, sending lava through your veins.

You can't stop the moans; throwing your head back and trying to stop your hands from shaking too much at the first touch of his tongue. He circles your entrance lightly, tickling you and making you _clench_ as if it would somehow draw him inside. 

He takes pity and straightens his tongue, pressing it deep inside of you and wiggling it in a way that has you gasping for air. He stays there for a while, mapping out your insides as if he didn't already know them. And then he withdraws; brings a hand around your hip and slides them between your lips, opening yourself up to him completely.

Your clit is exposed; the hood fully pulled back thanks to his digits. You hold your breath as you wait for his tongue, knowing it was going to be _direct_ and _intense_ which is _why_ the fucker is _drawing it out._

You huff, and then he strikes, but not in the way you're expecting; a breeze of air hits you, making you jump, and then there's something wet, and a little bit cold, dribbling onto the very tip of your nub and down to your entrance, where it pools. _His spit._

Your fingers dig into his helmet, turning white with the pressure. “Paz,” you beg.

Paz hums, and then gently captures your nub in his lips, where he kisses it; caressing it with his lips in a way that almost makes you go cross-eyed. A bit of tongue joins in on the action and your mouth falls open as you cry out. He sucks, the pressure perfect and you're frantically telling him _oh gods im gonna cum please let me cum daddy just a bit more -_

He grunts, and unknown to you, palms himself. Speeds up his tongue and circles you with more pressure. He doesn't stop, not even when he pushes you over the edge, and you beg him.

“No-no, it's _too much_ now, Daddy! Please, you're being _so mean_ -” you sob out, because even though your hands weren't tied, they might as well be. You couldn't let go of his helmet, or move your hands to push him away. You were helpless. And he took full advantage. “Paz!”

Ignoring you, he doubles his efforts and bullies your poor pearl over and over, not stopping until you were crying out with another orgasm; not as powerful as the last, but it still leaves you a shaking mess. 

It's quiet other than your small whimpers as he gives you some time to recover, but doesn't move out from between your legs. Flattens his tongue against you, cleaning you up, tortures you with the idea of him starting all over again. You know he could, and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. He fucking craves that. 

_(and you do, too)_

The door suddenly opens and you're shoving Paz's helmet back down his head; face hidden once more, he ducks out from between your legs but remains kneeling between them. Doesn't let you cover yourself up, when he sees who walked in on you. Not that the intruder could see anything other than your naked thighs, heaving but covered chest, and your flushed face as you tilted your head backwards. Unlucky for him, he was standing at the wrong angle.

“Kriff, I-I'm sorry,” says a familiar raspy voice; a Mandalorian you know as Din Djarin. Who was, admitted, a bit of a loner. Didn't make too many friends and rarely visited the covert unless it was to donate to the foundlings. 

But for some reason, _(and Paz knew. He could read you like a book)_ , you liked him. The way he steered clear of everyone, but provided more than anyone else for the clan. You liked how mysterious he was; and how respectful. Not to mention, he had _moves._ You'd seen him fight before, and if you wasn't already banging Paz – well, you wouldn't say _no_ , put it that way. 

“I didn't know it was occupied,” Din adds, voice strained more than usual; both you and Paz noticed how scuffed his armour was. He must have recently been in a fight and was most likely looking to blow off some steam.

Paz cocks his head. “Guess you missed the sock I hung up, huh? Not very, uh, _observant,_ of you.”

You note that whilst Din doesn't _stare,_ he does _glance_ , and it sends a wave of heat through you. You wonder if he likes seeing you like this; all wrung out on the floor with flushed cheeks, still coming down from your orgasms. You itched to pull your trousers back up, but you didn't, because you were already overwhelmed with Paz's actions, and when you'd tried to tug them up, Paz had put his hands over yours, stopping you. You wouldn't disobey him. 

It was just another game of his, only this time he wasn't just playing with _you._

“I'll leave,” Din says, and turns to do just that. Is that reluctance you hear in his voice? “I'm sorry for interrupting you.”

“Or you could stay,” Paz mentions casually. Your eyes dart to him, only to find his helm already on you. “You look a little... _pent up_. My girl here, is good with that. Aren't you, sweetheart?”

Your heart stutters to a stop. Was he implying what you thought he was?

“Paz?” you breathe, unsure even whilst your pussy _aches_ at the idea.

“Sho'cye?” he says quietly. Your safe word. _Ocean._

You shake your head, and underneath his helmet, he grins, his chest swelling with pride. 

“That's my girl.” He looks back up at Din. “What'd you say? She won't mind – had a thing for you for a while now, haven't you, baby?” he glances back down at you when he says the last part.

Din looks ready to run, but he stays rooted to the spot. His helm on you as he says your name questioningly; his voice definitely deeper than before, and maybe, a little desperate.

“It's true,” you admit, head tilted back so you can see Din, and making a show to bite your lip for him, as you wait for him to make up his mind. 

Din closes the door, but stays near it. Listening. 

“Tell him one of your fantasy's,” Paz orders as he strips off your pants. You should be worried that you're so exposed, and anyone could walk in, but you just...can't bring yourself to care. 

“W-when you came back last,” you start, breath hitching as Paz's fingers enter you without warning. Your eyes fall shut, forehead creasing as you try and concentrate. “I saw you, y-you were al-lone in the h-all,” you cry out as Paz curls his fingers, directly hitting your g-spot.

“Keep going,” he orders when you wait for him to stop, but he doesn't. Expects you to talk through the pleasure, his fingers strumming inside of you so fast he might as well as been _vibrating._

Of course he wouldn't make this easy on you.

Your legs shake and you take a breath, trying to gather your thoughts. “You were leaning back against the wall,” your voice comes out in a whine, palms flat against the floor as you resist the urge to tap out. “Your – ah – the cloth of your tunic was flat against your stomach, your hands resting on your b-belt and the way you stood there, in the dim – ah – light, looking like a pent up warrior, _was just so fucking addictive-_ ” you pant, squeezing your eyes shut. You could still see him now, in your head. “-I wanted to go over and suck your dick _so bad_ -” you're interrupted by Paz pulling his wet fingers out and slapping them lightly against your pussy. 

“You gonna just stand there or you wanna help?” Paz asks him, rubbing his hand lightly against you before cupping and giving you a squeeze. You whimper, opening your glassy eyes and practically begging Din with them. 

“I...” his voice is ten-times deeper than before and it makes you twitch. “I'd like to help.”

_Thank gods for that_ , you think, as your body fills with excitement. You'd done a lot of kinky shit with Paz, but _this?_...this would be right at the top. And you were going to _love it._

“Then get the fuck over here so we can start wrecking our girl,” Paz growls.


	2. Chapter 2

Paz's fingers are inside of you at the same time Din kneels next to your hip. His helmet moves from your face to where Paz was fucking you slowly with his digits, like he couldn't decide what he wanted to see more.

You smile, face flushed, and the tip of your finger trapped between your teeth as you gaze over him hungrily with hooded eyes. 

_Gods_ , you wanted to eat him alive. 

“Take off your gloves,” Paz tells him with two fingers inside of you. You whimper as he adds a third. “She won't be too happy if you give her friction burns, will you baby?”

You wouldn't actually mind, but the idea of feeling Din's skin was too good to pass up on, so you shake your head, your eyes darting from Din to Paz and then back again. You can't believe how lucky you are, to have not just one Mandalorian, but two, ready to please you. The sight of them so close to your naked lower half makes your heart race.

Din does as he says and you watch eagerly as his long, nimble fingers are revealed. He places the gloves next to him on the floor.

Paz nods in approval, curling his fingers suddenly. You jerk and moan, head thrown back against the matt. “She's already cum three times. Get's a little squirmy after the fourth, but shouldn't be a problem with the both of us here,” Paz tells him, as if you weren't even there. “Why don't you play with her tits?”

Even with the helmet on, you can tell Din was shooting him a glare. Most likely offended at being told what to do, as if he didn't know how to please a woman, but he decided against saying anything, and jerks up your shirt and bra with his right hand. Your breasts bounce free; your pussy clenching around Paz's fingers when Din cups one in his warm, soft palm. 

“Oooo, she liked that,” Paz informs him. “Her pussy is squeezing me real tight. You wanna feel?”

Din's gaze is on your face. “Yes,” he says roughly, and then they're swapping positions. 

Your legs are like jelly as Din settles himself between them. A sharp inhales escapes him and you grin around your finger. 

“She's got the prettiest pussy you've ever seen, right?” Paz says knowingly; he sits next to you, leg stretched out with his knee bent and foot near your head. He leans forward so he can play with your tits; pinching your nipples and flicking them before palming you, all whilst watching Din's hands as they rest on the inside of your thighs. 

“She's so wet,” Din chokes out, moving his hand to trace your slit. You sigh happily and give a little wiggle. “She's leaking all over the matt.” His breath hitches excitedly.

“She wants you inside,” Paz tells him knowingly. “You gonna fuck her with your fingers? Make her cum on them?”

Your body flushes hotly, hearing that. 

“How many can she take?” The tips of Din's digits tease your entrance and you hold your breath, waiting for them to penetrate you.

“We usually do about three.”

Din pauses, gaze on your face. “Four is it, then,” he says darkly before working them inside of you.

You choke on air as he fills you, your body stretching around his digits. “Gods, Din,” you whimper, grabbing hold of Paz's leg and squeezing. 

“Oh you're making the best faces,” Paz says softly, flicking your nipple one last time before his hand slides down your stomach...and then between your legs. “How about a little game, huh? If you cum in the next two minutes, then Din gets to fuck you. How's that sound?”

“Yes!” you cry out, more than turned on by the idea. “ _Please, please, please..._ ”

Paz chuckles, fingers finding your swollen, needy clit and circling it slowly, his touch light, barely tugging at your hood. “All right. I'm counting. You better hurry up and _get there._ ”

You frown as you concentrate, paying attention to every movement and sensation they were inflicting on you. Din alternates between fucking you deep and tapping your g-spot, never letting you get used to one feeling before he was switching again. That in combination with Paz working your clit had you whimpering with every breath. 

“Sixty-seconds,” Paz says cheerfully. “Hope you're close.”

You want to cry. Move your hips to help increase the friction. 

“Din, please,” you beg, because you know Paz wasn't gonna be much help. He liked teasing you too much, and he kept his movements on your clit slow and light, knowing it wasn't enough for you. 

“C'mon. _C'mon_ , sweet one,” Din rasps, fucking you hard and deep with his fingers; his arm shaking with it. “Need you to do this for me, so I can get inside you after. C'mon.”

A tear trails down the side of your face; you were _so desperate_ to succeed. “Paz, it's- _you're going too slow_.” And there's no way you can cum from penetration alone. You lift your hips up, trying to increase the pressure but he just moves away. 

Paz laughs quietly. “Thirty seconds. Bet you're getting _real_ desperate now, huh?”

You manage to peel open your eyes long enough to glare at him, your lashes wet. Oh, how you were going to _kill_ him for this. “Paz-” you growl, gripping his leg tight enough to hurt.

“Something wrong?” he says innocently. “ _Twenty seconds..._ ”

You let out a sob. Hold your breath and try to force it but...

It wasn't going to happen, and it _tortured_ you, because you were _so close_ but you needed that _push_. A push Paz wasn't going to give, because he was an asshole like that. 

“Din,” you breathe, your hair wet with sweat. “I'm sorry. I _can't_ -”

“Ten...nine...” Paz was having way too much fun with this.

_Fuck._

Your body fills with disappointment. 

“I really wanted to feel you, Din,” you tell him because _dammit_ , you didn't want him to think you were holding back on purpose. “I _really_ did and your fingers feel _so good_ but I need _more-_ ”

“Kriff it,” Din growls, and then he's pressing his fingers down onto Paz's, forcing them to go harder and faster and you gasp, because _fuck that was enough-_ “That's it. You're _right there_. I can feel you. Such a good girl for us-”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” you practically scream as your body begins to spasm. Vaguely, you hear Paz commenting nice _loop-hole_ to Din, who grunts in response.

You pant heavily as you come back to earth; Din's fingers slowing until the pulsing stopped. He slides the digits out of you, leaving you empty, but not for long. 

“I did it,” you said with a lazy smile, feeling a little dazed and sweaty. That orgasm had been an intense one. 

“Yes, baby, you did,” Paz says warmly, his hand from stroking your stomach to your breasts. “Now, you ready to ride a Mandalorian?”

–

Paz scoots you forward by your hips, placing you directly over Din's throbbing cock. Din rests his hands behind him, legs stretched and knees slightly bent as he looks over your body lazily, although you could see how tense his shoulders were; felt it too, when you rest your hands there for support.

His pants were still on but unzipped with his belt open, releasing his manhood. 

“There we go,” Paz says once you're in position, the tip of Din's dick brushing against you. Paz slaps your ass, hard. “What you waiting for, baby? Don't tell me you're feeling shy, now.”

You couldn't lie; you were feeling a bit nervous as you stared at Din's helmet. It was only normal, you supposed, considering you were about to take a new dick inside of you...not to mention, you were sore, overworked, and a bit fluttery inside at the idea of having sex with Din. The man you'd been crushing on for a while. Not to mention, you hadn't even had a _chance_ to peek at Din's manhood and your insides flared with heat, at how unaware you were at his length or girth, which you were moments away from taking. 

Paz leans down and tuts in your ear.

“Baby girl,” he coos, his voice anything but sweet. You shiver. “You've got about five seconds to _sit down_ , before I make you.” 

As if to show you how serious he was, his hands tighten on your hips and you whimper.

Gods. This was so fucking hot. You could barely handle it. 

Your eyes flicker closed as you slowly begin to lower yourself onto Din. His member breeches you, forcing your pussy to open around the head of his cock, and you whimper, forehead creasing. Gods he. Felt. _Huge._

Din exhales heavily under his helmet, fingers twitching against the matt.

“Too slow,” Paz breathes, and then he shoves you down onto Din, forcing him all the way inside, the tip nudging against your cervix and you scream in the back of your throat.

“Kriff it, Paz,” Din growls at him, instinctively sitting up straight and grabbing hold of your hips just under Paz's hands. He strokes your skin soothingly, cradling you in his lap. “That was _too fast_. You've probably hurt her.”

Paz simply cocks his head from his place behind you. “Probably. But she fucking loves the pain, don't you, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whisper, eyes still closed with your chest heaving. You couldn't even deny it. You _loved_ it when it hurt. Surprisingly, you feel Din twitch inside of you at the name. 

_Huh_. You'd remember that. 

Paz's hands slip up your sides, curving around the front of your body to cup your breasts. He weighs them in his hands. “C'mon, sweetheart. Be a good girl and get yourself off on Din's big dick.”

You do as Paz says and lift yourself up, getting a good pace going. The stretch has you biting your lip; he was so _hard_ and _thick_ you felt every inch of him rubbing against your insides. It was delicious. 

Din breathes out your name, his fingers squeezing your hips. “Gods, little one, you're _leaking_ all over my lap.”

Paz chuckles at that, whilst you whimper. “Naughty, baby. You're getting Din all dirty with your pussy. Maybe if you ask nicely, he'll let you clean it off him after.”

Your pussy squeezes around Din at that; the thought of sucking his cock and tasting the both of you, together, shortly after he'd cummed inside of you. You imagined licking him until he was soft again, his hand in your hair petting you, and suddenly, you _craved_ something in your mouth. 

“Daddy, let me suck your dick. Please,” you beg Paz, bouncing on Din. If either of them were to touch your clit right now, you knew you could cum again. You were so worked up. “I've been a good girl, please.”

Paz groans and stands, placing himself on your left. His knees are bent so he can reach your height as he unbuckles his pants right in front of your face. You practically drool as you watch.

He takes himself in his hand, his dick thicker than your wrist, with pulsing veins and leaking pre-cum. He strokes himself. 

“Stick out your tongue, baby,” he says, reaching forward with his spare hand and encouraging you to open your lips with his thumb. You do, and stick out your tongue eagerly. He inhales sharply, takes a moment to caress it with the pad of his thumb, before he steps forward and _drags_ the very tip of his dick over your taste-buds.

You moan, loudly, at the strong taste which is uniquely him.

He pants out a “Good fucking girl,” and repeats the action, using you to clean up his pre-cum. “You're so good at that,” he pants, the hand not holding his dick landing on your neck and stroking your skin. “You haven't stopped moaning, baby. Is Din hitting all of your favourite places?”

You nod as Din adjusts his hips and then you hiccup a cry when his cock nudges you _just right_. Your fingers flex on Din's shoulders as you continued to bounce. 

You wish you could look in the mirror right now; you just knew your make up was running and your hair was an unruly mess. You bet you looked like a pornstar.

“I'm gonna fuck your mouth now, okay?” Paz tells you, his chest heaving. “You look so pretty split open on Din like this. It's made me so hard watching you struggle to take him.” His hand strokes your cheek and you lean into the touch. “Make me cum down your throat and then I'll help you get off on his lap, okay?”

You nod frantically. Gods, you wanted that _so_ badly. Paz pushes his hips forward and you greedily take him in your mouth, your cheeks hollowing as you suck him and massage him with your tongue. He moans at the same time Din grunts. 

“She's taking you so well,” Din rasps. “Didn't think you'd fit, her mouth looks too small.”

Paz hums, thrusting lightly as you work him over. “I thought the same thing, the first time. But she's a stubborn one.” His fingers hook into your hair, nails scratching your scalp. “When you cum, don't pull out. Let her walk around all day with the reminder of what we did here. She'll fucking love it.”

You clench again around Din, as if confirming it. Din groans, his head slumping forward onto your chest. He's pulsing inside you, getting ready to cum. You squeeze your muscles around him in response.

“Don't- _fuck_ ,” he growls. “Too much. Want to feel you cum on me, first.”

You have mercy on him and stop, even going as far as slowing your movements so he could hold out for longer. He sighs in relief, fingers squeezing your flesh in thanks.

Paz snorts. “She uses that trick on me, too. Naughty little girl.” You giggle around him and both men groan as they feel it around their members. Paz inhales sharply. “It's coming, baby girl. You ready?”

You hum an _uh-huh_ at him and then he's thrusting a little faster, using his hand to pump at the base of his cock you can't quite fit into your mouth. You continue to suck, lick, and bob your head and within moments, he's spilling into your mouth.

You moan as his cum splashes onto your tongue. It's warm, and there's a lot of it. Paz's thrusts slow and you suck a little more gently. A few second pass and then he's pulling out of your mouth.

“Show me,” he orders, thumb on your lip, his voice rougher, and more tired than before. 

You smile before you open your mouth, showing him the cum pooling there. He exhales deeply and nods at you in approval.

“Good girl. Now swallow daddy's cum,” he says whilst putting himself away, his eyes on you as you do as he says with a cheeky smile and wink.

“You're so f-fucking perfect,” Din rasps quietly. He'd been watching you. “Taking orders without question. There's so many things I want to do to you.” His breath hitches, hand moving to your breast where he flicks at your nipple. "Or _watch_ Paz do to you."

“Next time,” Paz tells him, lowering himself to a crouch next to you. His hand slips between you and Din, finding your swollen clit. You cry out, bucking against them. “Oooh, she's really close,” he comments. Knows your signs well enough to tell without being inside of you to feel it. 

“Yeah...” Din breathes in agreement. “She's-she's squeezing me so hard. Gonna make me cum. _Fuck, cyar'ika_. Cum, now,” he growls, twisting your nipple in his fingers. “Be a good girl and cum all over me. _Please_.”

Paz rubs your clit faster and it's not like you have much choice in the matter with the both of them working you over. 

You cry out their names, slamming your hips down onto Din so you can feel every inch of him as you cum; your walls hug him so tightly he's forced over the edge with you, his cum coating your cervix as his head falls forward onto your shoulder and you hug it to you; the pleasure continues to roll through you and you briefly wonder if it'll ever end.

You're both panting as you come down, your arms like jelly where they held Din to you. Paz strokes your hair, telling you how _good_ you are and how _beautiful_ that was to watch. 

Eventually you separate from Din and he tucks himself away. You notice how he wasn't lying when he said you were leaking onto his lap; his trousers were damp from you.

Both of the men help you stand; Paz pulls down your top and bra whilst Din fetches your pants and helps you into them, one leg at a time. You lean into Paz as Din slides them up to your hips. 

“That was amazing,” you say, voice hoarse, as you glance between them. “Thank you.” You look at Din, tucking yourself into Paz's side; his arm holds you close.

Din shakes his head, looking much more relaxed than when he'd first entered the room. “I should be thanking you, for trusting me enough to join you.” His gaze flickers between you and Paz. 

Paz shrugs. “She's had a thing for you for a while. Whatever makes my girl happy, I'm cool with.” Reaching forward, he punches Din in the shoulder. “You showed her a hell of a time. I appreciate that.”

Din nods, once. “Until next time...then?” he says, hopeful, but a little hesitant.

Paz looks down at you; you grin up at him, eyes twinkling and face flushed as you smile into his chest. He chuckles and turns his gaze back to Din. “Until next time,” he agrees.


End file.
